Let Me Still Love You
by wolfy94
Summary: Sehun hanyalah seorang psikiater yang memiliki kehidupan rumah tangga yang rumit dan Kai hanyalah seorang penderita gangguan jiwa yang harus berjuang untuk kembali meneruskan hidupnya. "Maukah kau menunggu ku?" / "Menunggu mu dimana?" / "Menunggu ku di kehidupan selanjutnya."/ I'm back with this HunKai Fanfiction! Hun!Seme Kai!Uke (CHAPTER 4!)
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Still Love You

**Hayyy, ini wolfy loh, iya wolfy! Balik lagi bawa FF HunKai dengan cerita yang… gitu deh hehe.**

**Sebenernya ini dapet ide udah dari lama tapi karena kemarin masih ada FF yang terbengkalai wolfy putusin buat tunda dulu. Dan karena kemarin FF Insanity udah end alias tamat makanya wolfy bikin FF ini hehe.**

**Happy reading^^**

_Sehun POV_

Hari ini Seoul memiliki cuaca yang buruk. Mendung dan angin yang dingin membuatku sedikit mengantuk dan tidak fokus bekerja. Ini sudah akhir bulan November dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki bulan Desember. Desember itu artinya natal dan natal biasanya akan dihabiskan bersama keluarga. Seharusnya aku juga begitu.

Natal tahun lalu, aku dan Krystal istri ku dan juga Taeoh, putra kami menghabiskan malam natal yang indah penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Kami memasang pohon natal bersama, membeli topi santaclaus bersama dan mengambil beberapa foto untuk kenang-kenangan. Aku masih mengingat senyum Taeoh yang terkembang lebar saat aku dan Krystal mengambil foto nya saat sedang menulis kartu ucapan natal untuk nenek nya. Tapi itu… setahun yang lalu.

Delapan tahun menikah tidak menjadi jaminan bagi rumah tangga kami. Entah apa yang salah dengan kami, Krystal yang memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi model setelah vakum selama 5 tahun semenjak melahirkan Taeoh menjadi awal kehancuran rumah tangga kami. Kau tau, aku sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit dan terkadang tidak pulang sama sekali. Sementara Krystal, ibu yang harusnya menjaga Taeoh menjadi lebih sibuk dari aku. Bahkan, ia kadang tak pulang selama berhari-hari. Aku yang melihat Taeoh hanya ditemani pengasuh nya pun menjadi tidak tega.

Kami mulai sering bertengkar, kami mulai sering merubah kata cinta yang biasanya kami umbar menjadi berbagai macam umpatan. Apalagi setelah beberapa kali aku memergoki istri ku pulang dengan laki-laki lain yang ia sebut hanya teman, padahal aku tau sendiri bahwa laki-laki genit itu mencium pipi nya mesra. Aku pun tidak sepenuhnya bersih, aku juga mulai suka menghabiskan waktu di bar, bermain-main bersama beberapa yeoja penggoda di tempat hiburan malam atau sesekali menggoda suster-suster cantik di rumah sakit.

Tapi aku mulai benar-benar tidak habis fikir ketika Krystal membawa-bawa Taeoh dalam pertengkaran kami. Taeoh memang bukan lah anak biasa, ia terlahir normal. Tapi, ketika Taeoh memasuki usia delapan bulan ia mengalami demam tinggi yang mengakibatkan nya masuk rumah sakit. Aku, sebagai dokter psikis merasa terpukul ketika mengetahui anak ku seorang penyandang autis. Krystal dan aku benar-benar terpukul. Rumah tangga kami diuji dengan penyakit Taeoh di tiga tahun pertama kami menikah. Namun, aku dan Krystal mulai bisa menerima nya, mencoba berbagai cara agar Taeoh kecil kami bisa sembuh, memeberikan yang terbaik untuk Taeoh agar ia tau bahwa kami berdua mencintai nya.

Suatu malam, ketika Krystal memergoki ku pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan menemukan noda lipstick di kemeja ku ia marah besar. Ia mulai menyalahkan ku padahal kami berdua jelas tau bahwa ia dulu lah yang memulai api dalam rumah tangga kami. Aku yang dalam keadaan mabuk pun sangat terpancing emosi nya ketika Krystal mulai menyalahkan ku dan benar-benar tidak dapat mengontrol nya ketika Krystal berkata bahwa kelahiran Taeoh adalah sesuatu yang salah, bahwa putra ku tidak seharusnya mempunyai orang tua seperti kami dan aku menampar Krystal ketika dia mengatakan ia menyesal telah melahirkan anak cacat seperti Taeoh. Krystal menangis dan tidak berkata apa-apa lalu pergi selama seminggu entah kemana.

Aku sungguh sudah tidak peduli. Walaupun aku akui aku masih sedikit mencintai nya, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku masih mempertahankan status ku sebagai suami nya adalah Taeoh, putra ku. Aku tidak ingin bercerai karena aku tidak mau Taeoh tidak punya ibu. Aku tidak mau putra ku harus menanggung penderitaan yang bertubi-tubi.

Aku memandang foto keluarga ku yang aku pajang di meja kerja ku. Foto itu diambil sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, saat Taeoh masih berumur 4 tahun. Kami berlibur ke pantai dan Krystal memakai ponselnya untuk mengambil selca kami bertiga. Aku sama sekali tidak menggubris Krystal dalam foto itu, yang aku lihat hanya lah senyum Taeoh yang berada dalam gendongan ku. Demi apapun, aku menyayangi putra ku.

…

_Author POV_

Tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. "Masuk." Sehun mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Seorang suster cantik dengan name tag Sulli membawa beberapa berkas pasien memasuki ruang prakteknya.

"Maaf dokter Sehun, kita memiliki pasien baru yang baru saja dikirim dari lembaga masyarakat." Sulli menyerahkan berkas pasien itu pada Sehun.

Sehun membaca sekilas berkas nya. Cukup menarik. Namanya Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Hidup sebatang kara dan mengalami depresi berat. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke ruang rawat nya."

Sulli mengantarkan Sehun menuju ruang rawat Kai. Sulli membukakan ruangan Kai dan menampilkan sesosok namja tan bertubuh kurus sedang membelakangi mereka dan melihat ke arah jendela. Sehun berdeham dan namja itu menoleh padanya. Tampak terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Dok, ia masih sangat labil." Sulli mencoba mengingatkan ketika Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai.

Kai semakin terlihat ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia mulai menggigiti tangannya sendiri. "Tidak apa, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat." Sehun kembali berjalan perlahan mendekati Kai.

Namun, ketika satu langkah lagi ia mendekati Kai, namja itu berteriak. "Tolong aku! Tidak….! Kumohon jangan sakiti aku! Ampuni aku paman!" Kai berteriak histeris dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia terlihat tidak tenang dan semakin gemetaran. Kai melempari Sehun dengan semua barang yang berada di dekatnya. Kai mengambil sebuah vas bunga yang terletak di atas nakas dan bersiap akan melemparkannya ke arah Sehun dan Sulli yang berusaha menenangkannya. Untungnya, Sehun adalah dokter yang cukup berpengalaman untuk mengatasi pasien yang sedang kalap. Ia menancapkan jarum suntik bius di lengan Kai sebelum Kai melukainya dengan vas. Seketika itu juga Kai lemas dan menjatuhkan vas bunga nya ke lantai.

"Sepertinya dia memang masih sangat labil. Kau urus dia, aku akan membaca riwayat nya terlebih dahulu." Sehun meninggalkan Sulli dan Kai yang sekarang tertidur akibat pengaruh obat bius yang Sehun berikan tadi.

…

Sehun membolak-balik berkas riwayat kehidupan Kai dan mencari apa yang membuat nya menjadi sedepresi sekarang. Orang tua nya dibunuh oleh rentenir yang menagih utang dan kakak perempuan nya bunuh diri setahun kemudian karena dihamili dan ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pacarnya. Kai yang sebatang kara dan saat itu masih berusia 17 tahun harus tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya. Tidak sampai disitu, ia harus mengalami kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan oleh paman nya sendiri. Pamannya yang saat itu tertangkap basah sedang melecehkannya malah mengelak dan memfitnah Kai di hadapan semua orang dan membuat Kai diusir oleh bibinya. Beberapa hari di jalanan membuatnya mendapat berbagai perlakuan pelecehan oleh orang-orang yang tak ia kenal. Beruntungnya, seorang pemilik lembaga masyarakat yang melihatnya tertidur di pinggir jalan dengan keadaan memprihatinkan membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa di tempat Sehun bekerja.

Sehun cukup prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa salah satu pasien nya itu. Apalagi umurnya masih sangat muda dan seharunya ia menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk berkuliah, bukan dengan mengalami pelecehan dan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa seperti sekarang.

Sehun melirik jam tangan nya. Sudah jam sebelas malam. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar lupa waktu hingga tak sadar ia sudah seharusnya pulang sedari tadi. Sehun pun segera merapikan peralatan kerja nya dan mengemasi nya. Sehun melepas jas dokter nya dan membawanya di punggung.

Sepanjang koridor, para suster-suster cantik menyapa nya dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Sehun. Mungkin itu bukan hanya menyapa, malahan lebih terkesan menggoda. Kalau saja Sehun tidak terlalu lelah hari ini, pasti akan menyenangkan 'bermain' dengan beberapa suster itu.

Sehun mengendarai mobi jaguar hitam nya menuju kawasan hunian elit di tengah kota Seoul. Sehun tidak mengerti, kenapa hidupnya bisa terlihat semenyedihkan ini? Punya banyak uang, digilai para yeoja cantik, memiliki putra yang lucu, tapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa tetap ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari hidupnya. Bukan, bukan Krystal. Sehun bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir ia menyebut Krystal sebagai istrinya.

…

"Daddy!" Sehun yang baru saja mengunci pintu disambut hangat oleh teriakan seorang bocah kecil.

Taeoh berlari ke arah Sehun yang sudah berlutut dan merentangkan tangannya, bersiap memeluk Taeoh yang semakin dekat. Dan… Grep! Taeoh menubruk nya terlalu keras, menandakan bahwa putranya sangat merindukan nya.

"Hay jagoan Daddy, kenapa belum tidur, hm?" Sehun mengangkat tubuh putranya dan berjalan menuju kamar Taeoh.

"Taeoh menunggu Daddy. Daddy lama sekali, padahal mommy tadi pulang." Taeoh menyamankan tubuhnya di gendongan Sehun.

"Mommy?" Sehun menyerngit heran. Tumben sekali Krystal pulang cepat. Seingatnya, baru dua hari yang lalu ia dan Krystal bertengkar dan Krystal pergi entah kemana. Biasanya paling cepat ia pulang seminggu sekali.

Sehun menidurkan tubuh putra nya di ranjang. "Hahh, ternyata anak Daddy sudah tidur. Selamat tidur sayang, cepat besar ne." Sehun mengecup kening Taeoh dan menyelimuti putra nya. Sehun juga tidak lupa mematikan lampu.

Sehun baru akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi ketika suara tak asing memanggilnya. "Sehun? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

**TBC~**

**wolfy tau ini masih belum jelas ceritanya gimana, wolfy masih pengen tau nih reaksi kalian sama FF ini hehehe.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalin review yaaa, karena kalo dikit review nya, wolfy bakal makin lama update wkwkwk.**

**Annyeong~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Huwaa, wolfy seneng deh kalo review nya pada bagus gitu hihi, jadi malooo /digampar readers/**

**Entah kenapa berhasrat buat lanjutin FF ini padahal lagi UAS wkwk, doakan wolfy ya. Kalian juga pada sukses yahh UAS nya:3**

_Sehun POV_

"Sehun? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" aku baru saja menutup pintu kamar Taeoh ketika Krystal memanggil ku. Tumben sekali.

"Tentu saja. Lebih baik jangan disini, aku tak mau Taeoh terbangun ketika kau mulai berteriak."

Aku pun melangkah menuju kamar, yang dulunya milik kami. Dulu. Mengingat Krystal yang jarang pulang dan lebih memilih tidur di hotel dengan simpanan nya. Aku memasuki kamar ku dan melepas kemeja ku. Sementara Krystal hanya berdiri terdiam di dekat pintu kamar kami setelah ia mengunci nya.

"Sehun, aku ingin menikah dengan Kris." aku hanya diam.

"Kris? Bukankah yang dulu itu namanya Minho?" aku hanya menjawab seadanya. Yah, sebenarnya aku sendiri agak kaget mendengar Krystal ingin menikah lagi. Biasanya, ia hanya bermain-main dengan namja genit di luar sana tanpa ada niatan untuk serius.

Krystal berjalan mendekati ku. Wajahnya agak sedikit gugup dan tidak berani menatapku. Entahlah, tidak biasanya. Apa dia benar-benar serius? "Sehun, ceraikan aku. Kau tau kan, kita sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bersama."

"Ada, Taeoh masih membutuhkan mu."

"Kau tampan dan terlampau mapan Sehun, masih banyak yeoja yang bisa menggantikan aku sebagai ibu Taeoh. Toh, aku tidak ingin menuntut hak asuh Taeoh jika kita bercerai nanti." Krystal memainkan ujung jarinya. Aku meliriknya sebentar, rupanya ia benar-benar serius. Bahkan cincin pernikahan kami yang biasanya masih ia pakai sudah tidak melingkar lagi di jari manis nya.

"Ibu? Jadi, begitu kau menyebut dirimu seorang ibu?" aku menatapnya datar. Krystal mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"I really don't care about our fucking relationship. I just care about my son. However, you still his mother and no one can replace your position in his mind."

Krystal mulai tampak frustasi. Aku meninggalkan nya menuju kamar mandi, aku sedang lelah dan agak malas bertengkar dengan nya. Tapi Krystal menarik tangan ku. "Bisakah kau tidak egois? Kita sama-sama tersiksa Sehun. Kau tidak lagi mencintai ku dan aku mencintai Kris!" Krystal berteriak.

Aku, lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya datar. "If you want to marry him, then just married. But don't ever think we'll divorce."

Setelahnya Krystal hanya menatapku geram yang berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan pergi lagi, entah kemana. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika kami habis bertengkar. Aku memasuki kamar mandi dan mengisi bathub ku dengan air hangat. Sepertinya, mandi dengan air hangat dan aroma therapy bisa sedikit mengurangi beban ku.

Aku memasuki bathub ketika airnya sudah terisi penuh. Menenggelamkan kepala ku untuk merasakan hangat nya air mencapai ubun-ubun ku. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Well, kalau aku pikir-pikir kehidupan ku tidak seburuk Kai. Pasien ku yang baru saja masuk rumah sakit tadi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, setidaknya aku harus bersyukur karena masih memiliki Taeoh, sementara Kai? Ia bahkan tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

…

_Author POV_

Sehun terbangun dalam bathub yang airnya sudah dingin. Oh shit, sepertinya ia ketiduran ketika mandi tadi malam. Sehun segera memakai handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Well, jam enam pagi. Setidaknya ia tidak harus mandi pagi lagi.

Sehun menuruni tangga rumah mewah nya untuk sarapan. Pelayan setianya, bibi Jung sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk nya dan Taeoh yang akan pergi sekolah. Taeoh harus sekolah di sekolah khusus penyandang autis, biarpun begitu bocah berpipi gembul itu selalu terlihat ceria setiap akan pergi sekolaj dan secara tidak langsung menjadi penyemangat bagi Daddy nya.

"Daddy, Taeoh akan ada ujian menggambar hari ini." Taeoh terlihat bersemangat menghampiri Daddy nya ketika bibi Jung selesai memakaikan nya sepatu.

"Benarkah? Taeoh harus menggambar yang bagus ne." Sehun mengusak kepala putra kesayangan nya itu.

"Kalau Taeoh sudah pulang sekolah, Daddy jemput Taeoh ya? Taeoh ingin main ke rumah sakit dan bertemu suster yang cantik." Taeoh menatap Sehun penuh harap.

Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan jika Taeoh ikut ke rumah sakit lagi. Terakhir kali Taeoh disana, ia benar-benar membuat Sulli kerepotan karena mengacak-acak berkas pasien di ruangan Sehun. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Anak penyandang autis seperti Taeoh tidak bisa tidak dituruti keinginan nya.

"Baiklah, nanti Daddy jemput. Sekarang makan sarapan nya ya."

Dan Taeoh pun tersenyum senang dan segera melahap sarapan nya dengan semangat. Sepertinya pipinya yang terlampau chubby itu akan bertambah chubby setelah ini.

….

"Jadi, sudah mau cerita?" Sehun tersenyum sabar. Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah. Ya, saat ini Sehun sedang menangani kesembuhan untuk salah satu pasien nya, Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Sehun menunggu Kai untuk membuka mulutnya, tapi Kai justru malah meringkuk di ujung ruang rawatnya dan tidak berniat menceritakan masalah nya pada Sehun. Walaupun ia tidak selabil kemarin, tapi Kai sepertinya masih enggan dan merasa takut bertemu dengan orang asing.

"Tidak apa, Sehun bukan orang jahat." Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Kai. Ia sengaja menggunakan panggilan tidak formal agar Kai merasa lebih nyaman.

Kai mulai mengintip Sehun dari balik bantal yang ia peluk. Sepertinya Kai mulai merasa nyaman. "Se...Sehun?"

"Iya, aku Sehun. Kau Kai kan? Bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang diri mu?" Sehun tersenyum melihat Kai yang sudah mau berbicara padanya.

"Aku Kai. Kim Jongin." Kai melepas bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya agar wajahnya bisa menatap Sehun.

_Kai POV_

Sehun? Apa ia orang baik? Apa ia tidak seperti paman? Apa ia tidak akan menyakiti ku? Eomma, Kai takut.

Aku memberanikan diri ku menatap wajahnya. Ia… tampan. Sepertinya baik. Ah tidak, orang jalanan yang dulu memperkosa ku juga tampan, tapi mereka jahat. Apa Sehun seperti mereka?

"Apa Sehun orang baik?" aku bertanya padanya. Ia memandangku dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Sehun baik."

"Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan paman menangkap Kai, ne?"

"Tentu saja. Kai boleh pegang tangan Sehun jika takut." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Takut-takut aku menggenggam nya. Tangan Sehun hangat, aku suka.

"_Dasar bocah tidak tau diri!"_

"_Kau seharusnya melayani ku!"_

"_Kau harus baik-baik ne, noona menyayangi mu."_

"_Pergi jauh-jauh dari hidup ku!"_

"_Hey, mau kemana kau bocah bodoh?!"_

Suara itu lagi. Sekelebat suara yang selalu mengganggu tidur ku tiba-tiba muncul. "Arghhh!" aku menutup telinga ku, berharap tidak mendengar kata-kata itu lagi. Tapi kata-kata itu, kata-kata paman di malam ia melecehkan ku, kata-kata bibi saat mengusir ku, kata-kata noona semalam sebelum ia bunuh diri terasa menghantui ku. Aku menjambak rambut ku frustasi karena suara itu tak kunjung hilang. Sehun menatap ku khawatir.

"Tidak! Tolong jangan! Berhenti!" aku berteriak histeris dan ketika Sehun mengambil jarum suntik dari jas putih nya dan menusukkan jarum itu pada lengan ku semuanya terasa menghitam. Gelap.

….

_Author POV_

Sehun hampir saja lupa jika ia harus menjemput Taeoh. Dan ini sudah jam dua belas siang, Taeoh sudah pulang sekolah setengah jam yang lalu. Sehun jadi khawatir, putra nya itu pasti sudah menangis karena ia tak kunjung datang menjemputnya.

Sehun segera mengambil kunci mobil dan mengendarai jaguar nya menuju sekolah Taeoh. Dan benar saja, putra nya itu sudah menunggu Sehun di depan gerbang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Taeoh, maafkan daddy ne?" Sehun memeluk Taeoh yang hanya diam sambil memeluk leher ayah nya.

"Taeoh jangan menangis lagi, kan daddy sudah disini." Sehun menggunakan ibu jari nya untuk mengusap mata Taeoh yang berair.

"Taeoh tidak menangis kok. Kan Taeoh sudah janji pada daddy akan jadi anak yang kuat." Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan putra nya. Ia segera menggendong Taeoh memasuki mobil dan kembali ke rumah sakit.

…

"Taeoh bersama bibi Sulli ne? Daddy harus memeriksa pasien dulu. Jangan nakal jagoan daddy." Sehun menepuk pelan pipi chubby milik Taeoh. Ia terpaksa harus merepotkan Sulli karena ia harus mengurus beberapa pasien hari ini.

Taeoh mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sehun. Sulli yang sedikit sibuk juga tidak keberatan untuk menjaga Taeoh karena anak atasannya itu memang menggemaskan dan sangat lucu.

Taeoh memainkan boneka pororo pemberian Sehun sambil menatap lalu lalang orang-orang di rumah sakit. Sulli memang agak sibuk hari ini sehingga tidak bisa selalu menemani nya bermain, ia jadi bosan. Taeoh melirik Sulli yang sedang menerima telepon, sepertinya berkeliling sebentar tidak apa kan?

Taeoh berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah sakit. Disana cukup sepi dan Taeoh suka itu. Ia jadi bisa bebas bermain tanpa diganggu. Taeoh duduk di tepi kolam ikan di tengah taman. Sesekali tangan mungil nya ia celupkan ke dalam kolam untuk bermain dengan ikan-ikan. Kalau begini, Taeoh jadi rindu mommy. Dulu, mommy selalu menemani nya bermain di rumah, menyuapi nya, mengurus nya saat sakit. Tapi sekarang mommy jarang di rumah, Taeoh sedih tapi Taeoh tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Taeoh mulai bosan bermain dengan ikan. Ia menatap ke sekeliling nya dan mendapati seorang paman yang mungkin seusia dengan mommy nya. Eh, itu paman atau bibi ya?

Taeoh berjalan mendekati orang itu yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ia memiringkan kepala nya lucu. "Paman ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Kenapa manis sekali?" Kai, menoleh pada bocah kecil yang sedang menatap bingung dirinya.

Taeoh berjalan mendekati Kai dan menatapnya dengan seksama. "Aku.. aku laki-laki. Panggil saja Kai." Kai yang merasa risih dipandang seperti itu pun akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku Oh Taeoh paman, senang berkenalan dengan paman." Taeoh tersenyum dan menyulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kai. Ragu-ragu Kai menerima jabatan bocah kecil itu.

"Kenapa paman disini? Paman sedang sakit ya? Sakit apa?" Taeoh kecil mulai memberondong nya dengan pertanyaan. Sepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat bertemu dengan orang baru.

"Aku…"

"Oh iya paman, tadi Taeoh ujian menggambar di sekolah dan dapat nilai A." Taeoh membuka tas ransel nya dan mengambil selembar kertas.

"Tadinya, Taeoh ingin memperlihatkan ini pada Daddy. Tapi daddy sedang sibuk." Taeoh memperlihatkan hasil karya nya pada Kai. Itu adalah gambar keluarga nya. Taeoh menggambar Sehun, Krystal dan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat bahagia dengan senyum mengembang dalam gambar itu.

Kai tersenyum. Pasti menyenangkan jadi Taeoh, punya keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia. Tidak seperti dirinya, hidup sebatang kara dan tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Taeoh anak yang baik dan ceria, orang tua nya pasti mendidik nya dengan baik, pikir Kai.

"Taeoh sayang mommy dan daddy. Taeoh ingin mommy dan daddy akur lagi seperti dulu." Taeoh menundukkan kepala nya sedih.

"Memangnya daddy dan mommy Taeoh kenapa?" Kai menatap Taeoh yang sekarang memainkan ujung sepatunya.

"Daddy dan mommy…"

Tiba-tiba…. "Oh Taeoh! Kemana saja kau?"

**TBC**

**ini chap 2 nya yapp, wolfy ga nyangka deh kalo respon nya bagus hehe. terus tinggalin review yapp, **

**With love, wolfy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello hello hello hello tell me what you want right now /apasih wolfy malah nyanyi.**

**FF ini wolfy persembahin buat para readers yang udah selalu setia nungguin FF aku wkwk. Buat para HunKai shippers yang semoga makin berjaya di tahun 2015 /apaan:"**

**Dan wolfy juga mau ngucapin Selamat Tahun Baru 2015 ya semua, semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang bahagia buat semuanya. Mwah. *lopeklopekdilangit***

**Here you are, happy reading~**

_Author POV_

"Oh Taeoh! Kemana saja kau?" suara lantang Sehun membuat Kai dan Taeoh sontak menoleh.

"Daddy!" si kecil Taeoh yang tadinya sibuk memperlihatkan karya nya pada Kai berlari menghambur menuju pelukan sang daddy.

Kai hanya terdiam. Itu Sehun kan? Yang tadi pagi menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang. Daddy ya? Jadi Taeoh itu putra Sehun?

"Kau kemana saja? Sedang apa disini?" Sehun mengangkat tubuh anak nya itu ke dalam gendongan nya.

"Tadi Taeoh bosan karena bibi Sulli sedang sibuk. Jadi Taeoh bermain ke sini dan bertemu dengan paman itu." Taeoh menunjukkan jari telunjuk nya ke arah Kai. Sehun mengikuti jari putra nya dan melihat sosok Kai sedang tersenyum canggung ke arahnya.

"Taeoh, dengar. Paman itu sedang tidak boleh diganggu, jadi Taeoh jangan nakal ne." Sehun mengelus kepala putra nya. Ia tentu saja melarang putra nya bertemu dengan Kai karena psikis Kai yang masih sangat labil dan belum bisa bertemu dengan orang baru.

Sehun menurunkan Taeoh dari gendongan nya. "Taeoh sekarang dengan bibi Sulli ya, Taeoh boleh minta apa saja pada nya."

"Baik daddy." Taeoh pun berlari riang masuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kai yang saat ini sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil memandangi kolam air mancur di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia terlalu asik hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Sehun di samping nya.

"Boleh aku temani?"

Kai menoleh terkejut. "Dokter Sehun? Bo..boleh saja." Kai agak sedikit canggung. Mengingat pertemuan nya dengan Sehun beberapa hari ini selalu berakhir dengan hal yang tak mengenakkan.

"Panggil Sehun saja. Umur kita tidak terlalu jauh kok." Sehun tersenyum ke arah Kai, mencoba mencairkan atmosfer canggung di antara keduanya. Kai hanya diam sambil memandangi ikan-ikan di kolam. Kemudian ia teringat, gambar milik Taeoh masih ada padanya. Bocah itu terlalu bersemangat tadi dan lupa mengambil kembali miliknya.

"Mmm, Sehun. Ini punya putra mu." Kai menyodorkan gambar Taeoh pada Sehun. Sehun menerima gambar milik putra nya dan diam selama beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya kalian bahagia sekali di gambar itu." Kai tersenyum dan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun yang masih mencermati karya putra nya itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Seandainya saja memang begitu, seandainya saja keluarga nya sesempurna itu. Seandainya saja ia dan Krystal memang akur. Pasti Sehun sudah dengan bangga nya memuji gambar Taeoh.

"Tidak, kami tidak sebahagia itu." Sehun tersenyum sedih, ia menyimpan gambar Taeoh di saku jas dokter nya. Kai hanya memandang nya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Sehun diam. Perlahan senyum di wajahnya memudar. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud." Kai jadi tidak enak sendiri. Ia bahkan baru mengenal Sehun beberapa hari dan sudah dengan lancang nya menanyakan masalah keluarga nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tau kan? Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, termasuk aku dan keluarga ku." Sehun terlihat sedih. Pria yang biasanya terlihat datar itu, terlihat sedih. Kai hanya diam, tidak ingin membuka kembali luka dalam hidup Sehun. Ia sungguh jadi tidak enak.

Ternyata… Sehun yang tampan, baik, sukses dan memiliki putra yang lucu juga mempunyai masalah dalam kehidupan nya. Ternyata, masih banyak orang yang memiliki hidup yang menyedihkan, walaupun tidak seburuk Kai.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah lancang." Kai hanya meremas ujung baju pasien nya dan menunduk. "Tidak apa." Sehun tersenyum. Setidaknya ia senang karena pasien nya itu sudah mampu mengendalikan dirinya di dekat orang lain.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar sebelum Sulli khawatir dengan mu." Sehun berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Kai. Kai terlihat ragu walaupun pada akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Mereka berjalan, bergandengan menuju kamar rawat Kai.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar Kai, Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala namja tan itu. "Kau harus banyak istirahat, orang baik seperti mu pantas mendapat kebahagiaan." begitu kata Sehun sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang entah kenapa merasa hangat setelah mendengar nasihat Sehun.

…

_Sehun POV_

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Merasakan bagaimana empuknya busa kasur menyentuh punggung ku yang terasa sangat pegal. Ini baru jam 7 malam tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Setidaknya hari ini aku tidak pulang terlalu malam.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, menyenderkan punggung ku pada sandaran tempat tidur. Aku membuka jam tangan yang belum sempat aku buka, juga jas dokter yang masih melekat pada tubuhku. Ada kertas putih terjatuh ketika aku sedang berusaha melepas jas ku. Aku memungutnya di lantai, ternyata itu gambar milik Taeoh yang tadi sore Kai berikan padanya.

Aku memandang nya lama. Gambar Taeoh memang tidak sebagus gambar milik anak-anak lain. Tapi apapun yang dilakukan bocah kecil itu selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Gambar tentang keluarga kami, diriku, Taeoh dan Krystal berada dalam sebuah gambar yang sama dengan senyum mengembang dengan taman sebagai background nya. Aku mencermati nya lama, hingga ku sadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tangan kami, di gambar itu Taeoh menggandeng tanganku tapi tidak dengan Krystal. Taeoh berada di tengah-tengah aku dan Krystal dalam gambar itu. Dan entah benar atau hanya perasaan ku saja, kenapa gambar Krystal dibuat agak menjauh dari gambar ku dan Taeoh?

Aku benar-benar tidak tau jika anak ku menjadi sepeka ini. Selama ini, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menutupi keretakan rumah tangga kami yang benar-benar sudah di ambang kehancuran dari Taeoh. Taeoh tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku, membuat perkiraan ku tentang Taeoh yang tidak tau apapun menjadi kuat. Aku tidak menyangka ia tau tentang ini semua, tapi sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum. Aku memandangi gambarku dan Taeoh yang sedang bergandengan, si kecil itu terlihat sedang memberiku kekuatan, seolah-olah lewat gambar itu ia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sendiri.

Aku membuka laci nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Mencoba mencari pigura foto yang kebetulan sekali pas dengan ukuran gambar Taeoh. Aku memasang nya dan menggantungkan nya di dinding.

Entah berapa kali ucapan syukur yang aku panjatkan pada Tuhan karena di saat kondisi ku seburuk ini, aku masih punya Taeoh yang akan selalu menjadi penyemangat ku. "Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih."

Aku merebahkan kembali tubuh ku di kasur. Memejamkan mata ku yang mulai terasa berat. Kai. Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Kai? Apa dia tidur dengan nyenyak? Apa dia minum obat nya? Entahlah, hari ini aku jadi memikirkannya terus. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa. Otak ku seakan kembali memutar kejadian tadi sore. Saat Sulli dengan panik mengatakan Taeoh menghilang, aku pun juga menjadi panik dan berusaha menemukan putra ku. Ternyata Taeoh sedang di taman belakang, bermain dengan… Kai. Ia tersenyum, Kai tersenyum pada Taeoh. Aku bersumpah senyuman nya sangat manis tapi matanya tetap tidak bisa berbohong. Ada sejuta kesedihan disana.

Kalau boleh, aku ingin ia membagi nya dengan ku.

Eh?

….

_*Author POV*_

Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Matahari yang mulai muncul di langit menyebarkan cahaya nya yang menembus jendela ruang rawat Kai. Kai bangkit dari tidurnya. Meneguk segelas air putih yang tersedia di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Sejenak ia berfikir dan menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak bermimpi buruk tadi malam, malahan tidurnya kelewat nyenyak. Mungkinkah ini pertanda baik?

Cklek.

Kai menoleh ke arah pintu. Itu Sulli, suster yang menjaga nya selama di rumah sakit. "Selamat pagi Kai." Sulli tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Kai untuk mengganti infus Kai. "Selamat pagi." Kai balas tersenyum.

Sulli yang sempat kaget dengan reaksi yang diberikan Kai hanya bisa tersenyum. Biasanya Kai hanya melamun atau menjawab sapaan nya dengan wajah datar. "Kau sedang senang ya?" tanya Sulli yang masih sibuk dengan jarum infuse. "Entahlah." jawab Kai datar.

"Kau harus tersenyum terus, hari ini dokter Sehun akan mulai memberikan terapi untuk mu. Kalau kau ingin cepat sembuh, kau harus berusaha." Sulli mengusap lengan Kai lembut, berusaha memberikan dukungan untuk pasien nya ini.

"Menurut mu, aku bisa sembuh?" Kai hanya bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang mustahil Kai. Kau harus percaya pada diri mu sendiri, Kai yang ceria pasti akan kembali lagi." Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar nasihat Sulli. Ya, Sulli benar. Ia harus berusaha dan percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Kai tidak ingin terus terjebak dalam bayang-bayang kelam masa lalu nya, ia ingin jadi Kai yang dulu. Yang ceria, yang selalu tersenyum dan membawa kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang di sekitar nya.

"Aku ambilkan sarapan mu dulu, ne? Dan setelah itu kau mandi." Sulli melirik jam tangan nya sekilas. "Jam 10 dokter Sehun akan memulai jadwal terapi untuk mu. Semangat!"

Sulli berlalu menuju pintu. "Sulli?"

"Ya?" Sulli menghentikan langkah nya sejenak dan menoleh pada Kai yang memanggil nama nya.

"Terima kasih." Kai tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama."

…

Ruangan itu cukup luas. Dengan semua perabotan nya yang berwarna pastel. Lukisan-lukisan pemandangan terpajang apik di dinding. Sudah hampir 10 menit Kai disini. Sulli mengantarkan nya ke ruangan ini dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah ruang terapi. Sulli bilang Sehun akan sedikit terlambat karena ada pasien lain yang harus ia tangani.

Kai terduduk di sofa empuk dengan warna cokelat muda. Kai mengayunkan kaki nya dan memandang ke sekeliling. Mencermati berbagai objek di ruangan itu. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah miniatur mickey mouse di meja di sudut ruangan. Mickey Mouse, mengingatkan nya pada noona nya.

_Flashback _

"Noona, aku pinjam bantal mickey mouse mu ya?" pinta Kai dengan wajah nya yang sengaja dibuat –buat.

"Tidak, yang lain saja." Jessica terlihat acuh. Ia masih mendekap bantal kesayangan nya itu.

"Tapi yang lain tidak empuk, aku tidak bisa tidur nanti." Kai masih saja merengek sambil sesekali menarik-narik ujung baju noona kesayangan nya itu.

"Tidak Kai, yang lain saja. Yang ini kesayangan ku, aku tidak mau mickey mouse ku kotor jika kau pinjam."

Kai menghentakkan kaki nya sebal. Oh ayolah, dia baru berumur 10 tahun dan noona nya 5 tahun lebih tua darinya tapi sama sekali tidak mau mengalah. "Noona jahat! Aku benci noona!" Kai membanting pintu kamar Jessica dengan kasar dan berlari menuju kamar nya. Sungguh, ia benci sekali pada Jessica yang pelit dan posesif pada bantal Mickey Mouse nya.

Jessica yang merasa bersalah pun akhirnya menyusul sang adik ke kamarnya. Ia hanya tertawa geli melihat gundukan yang tertutup selimut di atas kasur. Adik lelaki nya ini memang manja sekali, apalagi bila ngambek.

"Kai?" Jessica mengguncang pelan tubuh Kai yang berbalut selimut.

"Tidak mau. Pergi sana!" mendengar Kai yang mengusir nya Jessica malah tertawa kencang dan berhasil membuat Kai bertambah sebal. Ia menyingkap selimut nya dan menatap Jessica penuh dendam.

"Hey hey, jangan menatap ku begitu. Kau ini, sudah besar tapi masih manja." Kai malah semakin menjadi-jadi dan menatap kakak nya tajam.

Jessica menyodorkan bantal Mickey nya pada Kai. Kai hanya menatap bingung. "Apa? Katanya ingin pinjam?" Jessica tersenyum dan menaruh bantal itu di pangkuan adiknya.

"Tapi tadi tidak mau meminjamkan, dasar labil." Kai masih ngambek sepertinya.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda kok. Jangankan hanya bantal, apapun untuk adik kecil ku ini akan aku berikan." Jessica tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kai.

"Yak noona! Aku sudah besar tau." Kai pura-pura sebal tapi kemudian ia memeluk Jessica erat.

"Terserah saja, sampai kapanpun kau tetap adik kecil ku." Jessica balas memeluk Kai tak kalah erat dan mengusap sayang rambut adiknya yang walaupun 5 tahun lebih muda darinya tapi tinggi badan nya sudah hampir menyamai nya.

_Flashback end_

Kai tersenyum. Ia merindukan noona nya. Ia merindukan Jessica noona nya. Ia merindukan cake ulang tahun yang selalu noona nya buatkan setiap ulang tahun nya. Ia merindukan bagaimana Jessica memeluk erat tubuh nya ketika ia sedang sedih. Ia merindukan nyanyian selamat tidur yang selalu Jessica nyanyikan untuk nya. Ia merindukan nya. Ia ingin Jessica kembali, bisakah?

Cklek.

Suara pintu dibuka membuyarkan lamunan Kai. Itu Sehun. Dengan jas dokter nya yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat begitu gagah. "Maaf aku terlambat." Sehun duduk di sofa di hadapan Kai.

"Tidak apa." Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Bisa kita mulai terapi nya?"

"Tentu." jawab Kai yakin.

Sehun menyuruh nya untuk bersandar pada kepala sofa. Yang terakhir kali Kai ingat adalah Sehun menyuntikkan cairan ke dalam tubuh nya dan ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Entahlah, bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kai merasa setengah tersadar, ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata nya. Ia bisa mendengar suara Sehun, ia mendengar Sehun menanyakan banyak hal pada nya dan Kai menjawab nya dengan jujur dan apa adanya, seperti tidak ada beban. Mungkin 30 menit Kai dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan ia merasakan jarum suntik menembus kulit lengan nya dan Kai tertidur. Tapi, berbeda. Rasanya tenang.

Kai membuka kelopak mata nya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkan nya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan lampu terang di ruangan itu.

"Dokter?" Kai melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Kai menatap sekeliling nya, ini masih di ruangan terapi.

"Sudah sadar?" Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Kai.

Kai mengusap pelan pipinya sendiri dan merasakan liquid bening disana. Ia menangis? Tapi kenapa? Ah, Kai ingat, 10 menit yang lalu Sehun menyuntik nya kembali dan ia tertidur. Ia juga ingat, sebelum itu Sehun membuat nya setengah sadar dan menanyakan nya berbagai macam hal. Tapi Kai tidak ingat apa pertanyaan nya dan bagaimana ia menjawab.

Sehun menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kai. "Minum lah, terapi pertama berjalan cukup lancar."

Kai meneguk habis air yang diberikan Sehun. "Kenapa aku menangis?"

"Kau baru saja memutar kembali kisah masa lalu mu dan menceritakan nya pada ku. Tapi, tidak apa. Tadi kau sudah berjanji pada ku untuk melupakan nya." jawab Sehun.

"Kapan aku berjanji pada dokter?" tanya Kai bingung, sungguh ia tidak ingat apapun.

"Aish, sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dokter."

"Tapi aku suka memanggil mu dokter." jawab Kai polos. Mata innocent Kai entah kenapa mengingatkan nya pada Taeoh.

"Aish, baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Terapi pertama mu sudah selesai, besok kau akan terapi lagi. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke ruang rawat mu." Sehun berdiri merapikan peralatan nya dan Kai juga hendak beranjak menuju pintu.

"Kai?"

"Ya?" Kai menoleh.

"Kau merindukan noona mu?"

Kai hanya diam. Entah darimana Sehun tau.

"Kau tau? Semua orang akan pergi pada saat nya. Tidak seorang pun bisa merubah takdir. Tidak ada yang salah dengan takdir, jika Tuhan sudah menentukan nya, tidak satu orang pun yang bisa membantah. Aku tau kau begitu menyayangi nya, tapi itu semua sudah berlalu. Dan tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengembalikan noona mu, yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah menerima semua yang sudah terjadi dan kembali menata semua nya dari awal."

Kai memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Dadanya sesak, matanya berembun karena penuh oleh air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar. Sehun benar. Ini takdir dan Kai harus menerima nya. Tapi ini semua begitu sulit.

"Aku permisi." Kai beranjak keluar meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Sehun tau bahwa pemuda itu menangis. Sehun tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis, ia hanya ingin Kai mengerti bahwa takdir tetap lah takdir dan hidup tetaplah hidup yang harus ia teruskan, sesulit apapun keadaan nya.

**TBC~**

**Haii, maafin wolfy ya yang update nya lama banget:" liburan ini wolfy banyak kegiatan sama keluarga dan temen-temen. Jadi mohon maaf ya buat para readers yang udah nungguin updatean FF wolfy dari lama hehe.**

**Mianhae *bbuing bbuing***

**Annyeong~ /deep bow/**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Let Me Still Love You**

**Wolfy present…**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Krystal Oh, Oh Taeoh, Sulli, Jessica Jung and many more**

**Pair: HunKai, slight HunStal**

**Genre: Drama, Romance and Hurt/comfort**

**Warn: Yaoi, Boys love, Typos**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Sehun hanyalah seorang psikiater yang memiliki kehidupan rumah tangga yang rumit dan Kai hanyalah seorang penderita gangguan jiwa yang harus berjuang untuk kembali meneruskan hidupnya. "Maukah kau menunggu ku?" / "Menunggu mu dimana?" / "Menunggu ku di kehidupan selanjutnya."/ I'm back with this HunKai Fanfiction! Hun!Seme Kai!Uke**

**Disclaimer: Casts are not mine but this fanfiction belongs to me, don't copy, don't bash, click close button if you don't like, critics are accepted but with polite words, review if you like it. I don't respect silent readers. Thank you.**

** Happy reading **

Kai tidak bisa tidur. Ia sudah mencoba memejamkan matanya dari 30 menit yang lalu, tapi pikirannya seakan-akan penuh oleh sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa. Ia kembali teringat pada masa lalunya, pada kata-kata Sehun tadi juga. Ia merindukan kakak nya, ibu nya, ayah nya, teman-teman nya. Keluarga Kai adalah keluarga impian seperti yang biasa ia tonton di drama dan Kai bangga akan itu. Walaupun sedari kecil, ia tidak pernah bertemu sanak saudaranya. Bibi, paman, sepupu, bahkan nenek atau kakek pun ia tidak pernah bertemu. Hanya paman dan bibi di Seoul yang menampung nya setelah sebatang kara itu yang ia kenal. Lagipula, Kai sendiri baru mengenal mereka setelah keluarganya meninggal. Entah ada hubungan biologis atau tidak dengan nya.

Kai masih ingat. Saat itu ia baru masuk sekolah menengah atas. Ia baru pulang dari sekolahnya sore itu dan menyaksikan ayah nya dipukuli oleh sekelompok laki-laki bertubuh besar dan mendengar mereka menyebut-nyebut tentang hutang. Sejak saat itu, keluarganya yang biasanya terasa hangat dan menyenangkan perlahan-lahan berubah bagai neraka bagi Kai. Ayahnya mulai bersikap kasar, ibu nya yang biasanya lembut pun tiba-tiba berubah, hanya Jessica yang masih tetap sama. Ia selalu berusaha melindungi Kai saat preman-preman yang menagih hutang pada ayah nya datang.

Malam itu hujan deras, Kai hanya berdua dengan Jessica dirumah. Petir dan kilat diluar sana benar-benar membuat Kai ketakutan dan Jessica memeluknya sepanjang malam. Kai tertidur dan terbangun tengah malam ketika mendengar suara tembakan. Ia terbangun tanpa Jessica disampingnya, Kai panik saat itu dan berlari keluar kamar. Lututnya terasa begitu lemas melihat ayah dan ibunya bersimbah darah di pangkuan Jessica yang menangis dan sekelompok preman yang segera kabur dengan mobil mereka.

Butuh waktu sangat lama bagi Kai untuk menerima semuanya. Jessica yang saat itu masih berkuliah pun terpaksa harus berhenti meneruskan kuliahnya untuk bekerja menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan adiknya karena memang tidak ada saudara yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Semuanya berjalan normal kembali, hingga Jessica mengenalkan seorang lelaki yang ia bilang kekasihnya pada Kai. Seseorang yang membuat hidup Kai pada akhirnya lebih hancur dari sebelumnya. Kai tau ada yang aneh pada kakaknya ketika ia baru pulang dari cafe tempat ia bekerja. Jessica tampak tidak fokus, wajahnya lelah dan penampilan nya berantakan. Kai sangat marah ketika pada suatu hari ia menemukan alat tes kehamilan dengan dua garis merah di tas milik Jessica. Kakaknya itu menangis, tampak seperti orang yang tidak waras. Menggumamkan nama kekasihnya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Malam itu, lagi-lagi hujan deras. Ia bersikeras pergi untuk mencari lelaki brengsek itu untuk bertanggung jawab, tidak peduli jika nyawa nya sendiri yang harus ia taruhkan untuk kakaknya. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Lelaki itu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Kai pulang ke rumahnya, dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Dan kenyataan tidak pernah berpihak padanya. Kai seperti merasakan déjà vu. Ia melihat kakak nya tergeletak di lantai dengan pergelangan tangan yang penuh darah dan pisau yang ia genggam di tangan satunya.

Semua itu seperti rol film, selalu kembali berputar di pikirannya. Tak peduli, seberapa pun Kai mencoba untuk melupakannya. Tapi ia teringat pada Sehun. Sehun benar. Ia memang tidak boleh begini. Ini sama saja seperti ia membunuh dirinya sendiri perlahan-lahan. Mungkin setahun yang lalu, mati adalah hal yang paling Kai inginkan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba untuk bunuh diri tapi hasilnya selalu gagal. Tapi saat ini, ia tak mau kembali lari dari kenyataan. Mungkin hidupnya memang pahit, tapi Kai tak ingin jadi pengecut. Ia harus bangkit dan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak selemah yang orang lain pikirkan.

….

Sehun meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku di kursi kerja nya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Sudah beberapa hari ini Taeoh mengeluh rindu pada ibu nya. Sehun sendiri tidak tau dimana Krystal sekarang. Krystal tak pernah bisa dihubungi. Mungkin saja ia di China dengan kekasihnya, Sehun tentu tidak masalah. Tapi Krystal tetaplah seorang ibu.

Sehun memijat kepalanya. "Dokter? Pasien Kai sudah menunggu untuk terapi keduanya." suara Sulli menghentikan sejenak aktivitas Sehun. "Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa." Sehun segera memakai kembali jas dokternya dan segera menuju ruang terapi.

Disana sudah ada Kai. Masih dengan pakaian pasien nya, tapi wajahnya terlihat lebih baik dari terakhir kali Sehun melihatnya. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Kai tersenyum mendengar sapaan Sehun. "Tentu." Ia mengangguk mantap. Sehun sedang mempersiapkan jarum suntik. Kai memejamkan matanya, mencoba rileks.

"Sudah siap?"

"Tentu." Kai merasakan jarum itu kembali menusuk kulitnya.

Semua berjalan seperti kemarin. Hanya saja, kali ini terasa lebih cepat bagi Kai. Sehun merapikan jarum suntiknya saat terapi nya sudah selesai. "Baiklah, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu, Kai." ujar Sehun. Kai tidak beranjak dari duduknya. "Bisakah aku tetap disini?" ia menatap Sehun ragu.

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu, ada apa?"

Kai terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah, aku merasa lebih baik jika berada di samping mu."

Sehun terdiam, lalu ia tersenyum. Perasaan nya menghangat. Entah kapan dan siapa terakhir kali ada orang yang mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya. "Sehun… aku boleh memanggil mu begitu kan?" Kai menoleh padanya. Ia masih terduduk di kursi pasien dengan Sehun disampingnya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun menyerngitkan dahinya. "Untuk?"

"Membuatku kembali bersemangat." Kai tersenyum, menatap Sehun yang sekarang ikut tersenyum. "Aku sudah memikirkan perkataan mu kemarin. Sehun benar. Aku tidak boleh terjebak pada masa lalu ku, aku ingin kembali seperti dulu."

Sehun mengelus perlahan pundak Kai. "Aku senang mendengar nya. Kau tau, jika kau butuh aku akan selalu disini." Hari ini Kai banyak tersenyum dan entah mengapa kehadiran Sehun membuatnya lebih nyaman sekarang. Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, menarik tangan Kai untuk ikut berdiri. "Mau jalan-jalan?"

…..

Sehun dan Kai terududuk di kursi taman. Rasanya asing, ada Sehun disamping nya. Biasanya Kai hanya akan duduk disini sendirian selama berjam-jam hanya untuk melamun dan memikirkan nasib nya sendiri. Sehun disini, menemani nya menatap langit sore yang berwarna kecoklatan. Kai selalu suka pemandangan ini. Sudah hampir musim gugur dan daun-daun berjatuhan, wangi tubuh Sehun yang dapat Kai tangkap jelas melengkapi senja hari ini.

Sehun masih mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, begitu juga dengan Kai. "Kau tau? Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku ketahui tentang dirimu. Aku selalu penasaran dengan senyuman pertama mu yang aku lihat saat kau bersama anak ku." Sehun berkata tanpa melepas pandangan nya dari langit.

"Kau akan lebih sering melihatnya setelah ini." Kai menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau lihat awan yang disana itu?" jari telunjuknya menunjuk salah satu gumpalan awan di langit. "Bentuknya seperti beruang. Itu mengingatkan ku pada suster Sulli. Ia seperti beruang, hangat dan menenangkan."

Sehun tertawa. "Kalau aku seperti apa?"

Jari telunjuk Kai berpindah arah menunjuk gumpalan awan yang lain. "Seperti itu." Sehun mengikuti arah jari Kai. Ia menerawang bentuk awan itu. "Bentuknya seperti… serigala?"

Kai mengangguk. "Sehun seperti serigala. Tegas, kuat, tapi juga baik. Dulu, aku kira pangeran hanya ada di negeri dongeng. Tapi setelah mengenal Sehun, aku rasa Sehun seperti pangeran. Pasti istri mu beruntung sekali."

Sehun terdiam. Matanya menerawang ke depan. Istri? Sedang apa istri nya saat ini? Bercumbu dengan lelaki lain? "Aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan." Sehun terkekeh kecil. Tentu saja Kai berlebihan, kalau memang Sehun seperti pangeran-pangeran yang ada dalam dongeng, permaisuri nya tak akan meninggalkan nya dan memilih pangeran lain. Seperti apa yang Krystal lakukan.

"Kalau kau ingin jadi seperti apa?" tanya Sehun. Ia menatap wajah polos Kai yang ternyata begitu manis dari dekat. "Seperti itu." Kai mengalihkan jari nya pada gumpalan awan yang lain lagi. "Seperti burung."

Sehun menyerngitkan dahi nya bingung. "Kenapa seperti burung?"

"Aku ingin bisa terbang bebas, seakan tidak memiliki masalah apapun. Bisa terbang menelusuri awan-awan, melihat pemandangan dari atas juga pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Kai tersenyum. Ia mensejajarkan pandangan nya dengan Sehun. Mereka berdua bertatapan, tidak lama tapi cukup untuk membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lima kali lebih cepat dan membuat perut Kai tiba-tiba terasa tergelitik. Kai lah yang pertama memutuskan kontak keduanya dan suasana pun menjadi canggung.

"Tapi, kalau kau terbang, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi. Serigala kan tidak bisa terbang." ujar Sehun. Membuat Kai berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab nya. "Ah, aku akan membawa Sehun terbang kalau begitu." Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban konyol Kai. Kai pun ikut tertawa menyadari jawaban konyol yang ia lontarkan. Karena serigala itu berat dan seekor burung tidak akan sanggup untuk mengangkat serigala dan membawa nya terbang.

"Sehun, itu apa?" tanya Kai. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Kai yang menunjuk pada sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang bisa mereka lihat dari taman belakang rumah sakit. "Itu Namsan tower."

"Bagus tidak?" tanya Kai polos.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari lantai paling atas gedung itu. Kau belum pernah kesana?"

Kai menggeleng. Dulu, saat keluarga nya masih utuh, ia sering mendengar Jessica berkata tentang Namsan tower dengan temannya. Tapi, Kai tidak pernah tau apa sebenarnya Namsan tower itu. Mungkin, kalau Jessica masih hidup, ia akan dengan senang hati mengajak Kai untuk pergi bersama nya ke Namsan tower. Menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari sana pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau mau ke sana?"

Kai menatap kaget. "Eh? Tentu saja mau."

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti, aku janji akan mengajak mu ke sana." Kai menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Kau serius?" Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja serius. Kalau perlu, aku akan mengajak mu ke Lotte world, Gangnam district, atau kemana pun yang kau suka." Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah Kai yang berbinar. Ia sungguh manis kalau begini. Entah kenapa Sehun berpikir bahwa Kai itu mirip dengan Taeoh, bukan hanya wajahnya, tapi juga dengan senyuman nya. Sama-sama membuat Sehun tenang jika melihatnya dan dapat mengurangi beban Sehun. Kai dan Sehun hanya terus disana, terduduk di kursi taman belakang rumah sakit sambil memandangi langit, hingga matahari terbenam.

…

Sehun baru saja pulang, ia baru saja memarkirkan mobil nya di garasi nya yang luas. Langkah sepatu nya yang bersentuhan dengan lantai juga menimbulkan suara yang keras di rumah nya yang sunyi. Lagi-lagi Sehun merasa sendiri. Di rumah nya yang sebesar ini, harta nya bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup tapi ia tetap merasa sendiri. Selarut ini, Taeoh pasti sudah tertidur, para maid nya juga pasti sedang berisitirahat.

Sehun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada. Sehun menyerngitkan dahi nya, ia mendengar suara yang familiar bagi nya sedang menangis? Terdengar begitu pilu. Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Itu Krystal, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan sedang duduk menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya.

"Krystal?" Sehun mendekatinya dan memegang pundak wanita itu.

Krystal mengangkat wajahnya. "Se..Sehun?" suaranya terdengar serak. Ia menghambur memeluk Sehun. Sehun sendiri, hanya terdiam karena terkejut oleh perlakuan Krystal. Wanita itu menangis di pundaknya, membuat kemeja nya basah oleh air mata Krystal.

"Sehun hiks, maafkan aku…"

**TBC**

**Ini juga telat ya update nya-_- maaf sekali dan harus TBC di saat yang nanggung wkwk. Maksudnya sih biar pada penasaran yaa, buat FF lainnya dimohon sabar menanti yaa, karena butuh waktu yang pas dulu buat bikin FF. Kalo lagi semangat dan dapet banyak ide, mau nulis 3000 words juga bukan masalah, tapi kalo dalam keadaan males sih 1000 words aja kayak lama bangett hehe. Maap curhat eakk. **

**Buat drabble, aku juga lagi pengen bikin yang manis-manis biar diabetes eakk. Ditunggu aja, ne.**

**With love, Wolfy. **


End file.
